


【抹布大叔x小小三角】Kataomoi .03.

by AkuQny92



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuQny92/pseuds/AkuQny92





	【抹布大叔x小小三角】Kataomoi .03.

小貓是個很愛笑的孩子，他乖巧不會過問很多事，也會幫忙做家務。帶他出門，很多事對他來說都是新鮮的，常拉著我的手到處跑，甚至有時候回頭他人就不見了。  
「叔叔，是三角形！」他最愛做的還是尋找三角形，這對他來說肯定有著非常重要的意義，我也微笑摸他的頭表示回應。  
「好可愛哦，這是您的兒子嗎？」走過來的店員小姐這麼一問，我突然答不上來。  
在這段時間裡我們就像是一家人，然而彼此的關係到底該如何定義？！  
「不是哦～這是我的叔叔，放假帶我出來玩。」小貓忽然的開口，我嚇了一跳。  
店員小姐笑著繼續說：「真好的叔叔呢。」  
「嗯，因為爸爸跟媽媽都很忙，所以叔叔就帶我出來，還會買好吃的點心給我。」  
「這樣啊。那麼，叔叔覺得自己的姪子穿這套如何呢？非常適合他呢。」

我的心跳還沒回歸正常拍數，店員小姐這席話引導我重新上下掃視小貓。  
白底黑色條紋的T恤搭上亮黃色的吊帶短褲，小貓看上去充滿朝氣。  
這個品牌的衣服我從以前就一直很想讓弟弟穿上，常在腦海裡幻想著，今天總算是實現了。  
「嗯，非常適合你呢，健二，就決定買這套吧。」我摸著小貓的頭。  
與小貓對上視線的這一瞬間，他的眼神好像突然暗下去，但又很快的恢復剛才活潑的樣子，笑著應答我：「謝謝叔叔。」

和小貓並肩走回家的路上，我握著提袋的手掌心在冒冷汗。因為剛才我竟然喊出了弟弟的名字。  
沿途在一家超市買了幾罐啤酒和汽水。  
忍耐著想要抱頭尖叫的心情，我顫抖著拿鑰匙開了家門，小貓幫我把超市的袋子跟服裝店的提袋給接過去放在桌上。  
我則是直衝廁所，抱著馬桶狠狠的大吐了一場，好像要把胃袋中的東西都給傾倒出來，胃酸使我的咽喉灼燒得很痛，即使如此仍想再吐點什麼。  
「叔叔。」小貓來到我的背後，一遍遍的撫摸著我的背脊，他溫柔的聲音在我的耳際旋繞。

好一下才終於因為疲累而翻轉過來一屁股坐在地板上，小貓拿著浸過冷水擰乾的毛巾擦拭著我的臉，還有沾到一點嘔吐物的衣領。  
我沒有力氣只能癱軟著，看著小貓面無表情地替我清理，這種事他是不是已經做習慣了？一點也不慌張反而很熟練。  
「可以站得起來嗎？」他問。  
我苦笑著搖頭，小貓於是走過來蹲下，一隻手穿過我的腋下，抓著我的另隻手臂把我給架起來，但因為體型差他還是有點吃力。但居然能把我給拉起來，我有點吃驚才想起來，小貓再怎麼說也是男孩子嘛。

讓我坐在客廳的沙發上，小貓替我解開襯衫的鈕扣然後脫下，又拿了一杯溫水給我。真是周到。  
「小貓，」在沒有開燈的昏暗室內，我呼喚著他的名字。也許是在處理襯衫上的嘔吐物痕跡，他沒聽見吧。我困坐在黑暗中盯著天花板，覺得頭暈。「健二……。」  
爸媽跟我和健二，四個人的小家庭，不能說是幸福快樂的生活，但起碼沒什麼憂慮。在我大三那年，爸媽因為意外雙雙過世，從此只剩下我跟健二。  
然後現在我親手又讓唯一的家人離開我。想到這裡我嗚咽的哭了起來，明明是個要奔四的大叔了，還哭得這麼慘，被人知道一定會笑。可是現在我已經沒暇顧及那些。  
在葬禮上沒有流出來的眼淚，現在整個大潰堤。

「叔叔。」小貓回來了，他爬上沙發，然後小心翼翼的抱住我。我的臉貼著他的胸口，哭得一蹋糊塗，小貓的胸口濕了一大片。  
「對不起！健二！」這個晚上我哭得聲嘶力竭，就殘存的記憶所及我一直在喊著弟弟的名字。  
小貓沒有跑掉，他就一直靜靜地抱著我，輕輕地拍著我的背。  
真是個糟透的夜晚。

當我睜開眼睛，四周還是一片漆黑，僅有微弱從落地窗的窗簾縫隙照進來的路燈光線落在腳邊地板。  
原來我跟小貓都躺在沙發上睡著了，我抱著小貓側倒在沙發上，他被迫縮在我的懷中，應該很難受卻沒有掙扎跟吭聲。就像只是一具玩偶一樣。  
我盯著他，還在熟睡的側顏。手不自覺得摸上他的胸口，在鎖骨的地方流連，然後往下摸到了小小的突起，忍不住掐了起來，小貓發出了一點小小的驚喘，但看起來還沒醒來。  
於是我變本加厲，這次是雙手包覆著他的胸膛去揉捻乳首，小貓縮起肩膀，頭開始在沙發上磨蹭，不知道是覺得舒服還是難受。看著他緋紅的雙頰，我的身體深處在躁動，黏稠又汙穢的情緒在不斷的膨脹。

「叔叔？」小貓醒來了。他惺忪的眨著眼睛看著我。看著這雙蜜色的眼睛還有下方的淚痣。我想著，一個小孩子突然和一個陌生的大叔住在一起，會很有可能遇到各種可怕的處境，像是現在。  
「小貓，我現在想要對你做一件事，如果你覺得不喜歡或是害怕甚至討厭，可以馬上逃走沒關係。」這個發言頂多只是想降低自身的罪惡感罷了。

他沒能理解我在說什麼，眨著大眼睛盯著我。沉默的時間就這樣流淌過去，我繼續觸摸他的乳首，想看他的反應，會不會憤怒的揍我一拳。  
嗚。發出了小小的聲音。小貓滿眼都是濕潤的，他困惑的問我：「為什麼要做這個？」  
「覺得很舒服嗎？」我問，同時可以感受到自己跨間不妙的物體正在跟著膨脹。  
小貓的手覆上我的手：「我也不知道。」  
已經挺立起來的乳首非常吸引人，但現在我將目標轉到他的下腹，想要脫下他的外褲，小貓這時候突然有反應，他抓住我的手，有點驚恐：「叔叔怎麼了嗎？」

不行，都已經到這個地步，他壓根沒察覺我到底要對他做什麼。小貓啊小貓，這樣在外面可是會被欺負得很慘啊，雖然我現在準備要做的事，根本沒資格這麼說。  
「小貓已經這個年紀了，這邊有自己摸過嗎？」我問。  
小貓的視線往下移，接著抬頭看我。  
我乾脆直接扯下他的褲子，比力氣的話我還是略勝一籌。「要是想要逃走，就大叫讓我停止。」  
不大的青嫩性器握在我的手掌中，我開始擼動著，小貓嚇一跳，但他依然沒有表現出拒絕與阻止的樣子，死抓著我的手臂，羞恥的看著我。

其實我都知道，有時候半夜睡醒，同床的溫度卻只剩我一個人，於是偷偷墊腳尖走到浴室。  
小貓會坐在裡面的地板哭，他哭得很小聲。跟平常都是笑著的他不同，看上去更小隻了。  
而且他也很不會處理自己的傷口，有次做晚餐，我也在家不過是在客廳收拾東西，他在廚房切菜，聽到啊的一聲。  
我跑去廚房，他切到手指。卻不是緊急的去做包紮或是止血處理，反而是在洗碗槽中甩著手。  
當我抓著他到旁邊用生理食鹽水幫忙沖洗傷口，查看傷口深度後拿OK蹦貼上時，他盯著的視線很奇怪，好像現在被包紮傷口的人不是他，面無表情地盯緊我的每個動作，就像在觀察。

小貓是個很奇怪的孩子。  
他不會說自己的事，從身分證上的生日年份算起來，該是十六歲，說話及表達卻仍像是國小的幼童。所可以理解的事物也很有限，比方說現在正在做的事。  
小貓洩在我的手中，他大口喘氣，眼淚都從眼角滑落下來，卻依然沒搞清楚我在幹麼。  
「弄髒了～」他說，聲音本來就軟的多了份甜。細白的手指摸上了我的手，沾上了他自己的精液。  
「嗯，小貓可以也幫我做嗎？」  
「叔叔也要嗎？」語氣聽起來天真可愛。  
我點頭。

他很聽話的解開我的褲頭，拉下底褲，我已經勃起的性器迫不及待地彈了出來。「好大。」他說，語氣卻像是見到稀鬆平常的景象那樣平淡。  
暖暖的小手摸上了我的，我的下腹一緊，忍不住叫出聲。小貓繼續撫摸，依照我的指示，先是撫摸柱身，然後是底下的囊球跟頂端。輕輕的揉捏起來，他的神情很是專注，我卻發現他的耳尖紅了。  
於是故意湊到他的耳朵邊壓低嗓音：「可以幫我舔嗎？」  
小貓驚訝的睜圓眼睛看我，但還是照做。他坐到地上去，這樣我坐在沙發上，性器的高度對他來說坐著就能含到，這樣的姿勢比較舒服。  
被濕潤溫暖的小口包覆住，滑溜的舌頭纏繞著我的柱身，沿著筋脈不斷上下移動嘴巴。我一邊鼓勵小貓的掐著他的乳首。  
口水從嘴角滴了下來，小貓舔得很起勁，他的眼角微微發紅，另一隻手在努力的揉捏著我的囊球。他發出的難受的鼻息，讓我更加亢奮，就快要到達高潮，我捉住了他的後腦勺，用力的頂進去喉嚨深處。

這麼粗暴而唐突的動作，小貓嚇到，然後就在他想要掙扎的時候，我射了出來。  
我的性器退出來，能夠看到他的口腔都是我腥臭的精液，因為過於突然他還嗆咳了好幾下。「抱歉。」沒有誠意的道歉。  
小貓的手把沾在嘴巴上的精液給抹掉，搖頭：「沒關係～這樣叔叔有比較好點了嗎？」  
他這麼問，我的心臟好像受到重擊，有點痛。但同時又覺得非常愉快。

「我們一起去洗澡吧，小貓。」我說，想要拉小貓起來，卻發現他的性器頂端又濕了，難道是剛才又高潮了嗎？  
我看著他有點恍惚的表情，我的小貓真的可愛過頭了。

 

■etc.■


End file.
